Yip Yippity Zap! Jammarry get it? James Harry!
by Dumbledoresss
Summary: AU.. Harry Wakes up.. or does he? There was a TV next to what looked like a huge flying book, there was a Football laying quite still regardless of the fact that several snitches seemed to be poking the air out of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Be nice this is my first born!**

**Yip Yippity Yap! AKA I haven't thought of a title yet! **

**Err yeah also supposed to say stuff like Harry Potter aint mine etc etc… but you never know.. this could well be.. Harry Potter and the Yip Yippity Yap... (aka the seventh book!)**

'Harry!'

'Harry!'

'Hmph…What?'

'Yes Aunt Petunia I'm awake… I'm getting up!'

'What was that Harry? Come on wake up!'

'I'm up! I'm up! Just let me get changed'

'Just make sure your downstairs in 2 minutes. If I have to come up one more time…'

Harry heard the muffled voice continue on the other side of the closed door.

Harry jumped right out of bed. He knew from 16 and a half years of experience that ignoring a wake up call from Aunt Petunia was like setting a death wish upon oneself. Magic or no magic, Harry found himself willingly powerless against his Aunt.

Harry put on his glasses and as always went to check the calendar. He'd been at the Dursely's for just over a week, surely that would be enough Dumbledore never said how long he had to stay at the Dursely's and as much as he would like to get away and start hunting down those Horcruxes, he knew not to rush things.

'Hold on!' Harry almost shouted at himself, 'Where's my calendar?'

Although Harry knew his days very well, he noticed he had taken a turn to becoming extremely insecure about all the little things like the posters on his wall…-

'What the -?' Harry looked around 'his room' only it wasn't his room. There were Chuddley Cannons Quidditch team posters up on one side of the room and the England football team on the other.

The room was one that would be more than certified to earn Harry a whole life time in the cupboard. There was a TV next to what looked like a huge flying book, there was a Football laying quite still regardless of the fact that several snitches seemed to be poking the air out of it.

Before Harry could even take in the several more oddities the door swung open...

'Harry Potter! If you don't come down your mother will have me for toast' while saying so, the figure of James Potter, with hair identical to that of Harry's looked up at his son with a huge grin upon his face. 'And I mean that literally, you know what your mother's magic is like, I've got the powers but we all know she's got the brain'

Harry was lost for words…'D-Dad?'

'YES DAD!' Harry looked to see a woman of emerald green eyes and fiery red hair. 'Now both of you downstairs!'

'M-mum?' That was all either James or Lily Potter got from their sixteen year old son before he fainted falling painfully hard on his back.'

**Okay you have to review it okay…please! Erm its kinda short isn't it? Well I would write more except this seemed like an okay place to stop... no serious I really would appreciate any reviews… like what you think of it? Ways to improve… or whether I should just stop and keep it to myself… don't be too mean I mean there aint exactly anything happening in this chapter if you get what I mean…**


	2. Chapter 2

**(,") SiriusBlackthemarauder – It was the only team that came to mind at the time (",) & (,") Amenti! – what the title or the chapter? lol (",) I don't think I would have done this second chapter if I hadn't of got any reviews so Thank you:D**

**Previously…**

'M-mum?' That was all either "James or Lily Potter" got from their sixteen year old son before he fainted falling painfully hard on his back.'

**On with the story…**

**Cahpter 2 – Wis Wis Spus Spus**

'Harry Harry! Wake up! Come on wake up!'

Eyes still closed Harry sighed. He'd had too many dreams of his parents to know better than to think such dreams would ever come true.

'I'm getting up Aunt Petunia! Ouch!' Harry's felt like he'd jumped off a ladder and received the worst.

'There he goes again James, Again with the Aunt Petunia! Listen Harry. Listen carefully! THIS IS YOUR MOTHER! YOUR MUM-MY!'

'Honestly Lily he's not 6 he's 16! Come on kid get up...before I set a troll on you'

Harry's eyeshot open, he found himself incapable of uttering even a single word.

James looked bewildered 'He can't… it can't be... he's got amnesia! Harry! Listen do you remember QUID-DITCH! You know a broomstick whooooo…ooo… flying like a bird'

Harry still found himself silent to the frantic baboon like actions coming from his 'father'.

'Oh stop it…what if you-know-who has done something to him'

Harry shot himself up, he stood horror struck as a thought came to him…Voldemort…Death Eaters...Trapping Harry... and THIS being the trap.

'Okay' Harry said to himself forgetting about the presence of Lily and James Potter... Okay what were you doing yesterday… you sat up in your room, not this room but your room, your other room the real one…yeah then you were trying to go over what Dumbledore had taught you in your private lessons...wasn't you? Yes your were pouring over information Hermione and Ron provided…then? ARGH! I DON'T REMEMBER! Think Harry think!'

The only thing that seemed to come to Harry's mind was someone meddling with his mind, in which case trying to remember would be practically useless.

''wis wis wis spus spus spus…' the adults (James and Lily) were whispering to each other and giving each other worrying looks

"Harry…" James said, in a quite a different and more serious way than he had when ''reminding'' Harry of quidditch, a tone which Harry disliked the sound of.

Harry snapped himself around and shot two body binding curses at the two adults. At first Harry just stood starring at the motionless bodies, trying to decipher who they really were… Death eaters? A spell gone wrong? A spell turned out right (by whom, is the question)?

'WHO ARE YOU?' (Harry had his hand tightly wrapped around him wand)

'I, Harry James Potter, would be Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and they would seem to be James and Lily Potter, though we can never be too sure'

Harry looked around but didn't see anyone else around, only a portrait of Dumbledore as he had seen the headmaster's office back at Hogwarts.

'It seems, we have got ourselves in a bit of a bother wouldn't you say?'

**Another short chapter but in my defence I need to get into the story properly, in this case meaning slowly... that and I don't know what else to write…the next chapter might take a while…I think I should come up with a plot before I carry on…LOL **

****


End file.
